


Jealousy

by Titti



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it's all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Sweaty, needy, driving in and out until even the pain from his back couldn't stop him from coming, bliss overtaking everything until he came down and the pain was back, his breathing was fast, his heart was overworked, and his world was back in order, albeit a very unpleasant order. He pulled off of his lover, mindlessly running his fingers over Chase's arms.

"You remember I'm here, right?" House asked sarcastically.

"Your ego wouldn't let me forget, but sometimes things aren't about you."

"Let me guess. This is about you and us and how I didn't buy you anything for Christmas. Well, Chase, you knew who I was before you got in my bed."

Robert rolled to his side, and glared at House. "I don't give a fuck about gifts, *Dr.* House. This isn't about you, or me, or us. In fact this entire relationship isn't about us, but about the one you couldn't have." Chase laughed sadly. "I heard how you spent your Christmas with Wilson."

"And you spent Christmas with God. You don't see me be all jealous of the Almighty."

"Only you could say that." Shaking his head, Chase got up and went for his clothes.

"Oh, stop being like that. Come back to bed."

Robert ignored him, and put his pants on.

"You wouldn't run out on a cripple."

Robert sighed. "Greg, this faux pity doesn't fool anyone."

"I know, but..." House rolled his eyes. "You're such a pain in the ass." He turned to his side and opened the drawer of his nightstand. He picked a wrapped box, and rested it on the bed. "Merry Belated Christmas, Robert."

Chase froze. He could count the number of times House had used his first name on one hand. "Is that for me?" He raised a hand. "Forget I said anything. I understand the stupidity of the question without your help, thank you so much."

House chuckled, but his expression turned into a real smile when he saw Chase lay back in bed. Resting on his stomach, Chase unwrapped the small box, and then opened it. He reached for the set of keys, and closed his fingers around them. "For here?"

"No, for the house next door. Of course, for here." House almost touched Chase's face, but the movement was aborted and his hand fell on the mattress. "I take it you like this gift." Chase only nodded, and his hair brushed against House's stomach. "Good, because you're wrong."

"Of course I am. You've been telling us that since we started working for you," he said smiling.

"That's because it's always been about us. Now, get those pants off, and let's get some sleep."

Chase did as he was told, moving as close as he dared, holding his breath for the sarcastic comment that never came. Chase stole a quick look at the clock on the nightstand, and smiled. They might not have spent Christmas together, but the new year was four minutes old, and everyone knew that the way you spent the first of the year...

"If you believe in old superstitions, I might have to kill you," came the grouchy voice. Leave it to House to pick up on any movement, no matter how small.

Chase raised his head, and grinned. "You can't kill me. You would have to start looking for a new intensivist, and you hate interviewing people."

House kissed Chase's forehead. "You know me too well." And that was the best thing that House could tell him.


End file.
